


Terrible Lie

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Alex Manes, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Happy Ending, Lies, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Alex Manes is the new music teacher at Roswell High. When one of Michael Guerin’s teenage twins gets accused of starting a fight with Wyatt Long’s daughter he uses his military hacking training to try to fix things.Things get heated (in a good way) when Alex goes to the junkyard to tell Michael the good news.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	Terrible Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Alex and Michael have never met. I don’t specify either way about Michael or Isobel being aliens so it’s up to you to decide. 
> 
> There are mentions of long term bullying where the school turns a blind eye.

The sound of heels clicking down the hall caused Parker to groan out loud. His twin sister, Jules, buried her head in her hands. Having their Aunt Isobel summoned to the principal’s office instead of their father was going to be awful, especially when she found out why.

Isobel stopped in front of the twins. “Parker Bryce, what did you do this time?”

Parker sat up straighter. “It wasn’t me this time. It was Jules. Knocked MarySue on her ass.”

Isobel’s eyes swung to her niece. “What? Why would you do that?”

“She hit me first! She started everything! I was just defending myself, I swear!” Jules defended.

“Aunt Iz, it really wasn’t her fault. Things are starting up again.” Parker lowered his voice, deliberately ignoring his sister’s glare.

The door to the principal’s office opened and Mr. Monroe eyed the twins before turning to Isobel. “Ms. Evans, I’m guessing your brother is indisposed and that’s why he’s not here?”

Isobel’s stiffened. “My brother is at work. I told him I’d take care of it.”

“Of course, why don’t you and Jules come inside so we can get this over with.” He stepped aside to let them into the office. He turned to Parker. “You’re free to go.”

Parker crossed his legs and smiled at the principal. “The car is my sister’s and I’m not allowed to drive it. I’ll be fine waiting.”

Mr. Monroe shook his head and mumbled something about being a smart ass before heading into the office. 

“Ms. Evans, you know Mr. Long and his daughter, MarySue.” Mr. Monroe said as he sat down behind his desk.

Isobel turned in her seat and scowled. “Why am I not surprised?”

“And this is our new music teacher, Captain Alex Manes.” Mr. Monroe gestured to the man sitting on the other side of Wyatt.

Alex stood and offered his hand to Isobel. “It’s actually just Mr. Manes, retired Air Force. It’s nice to meet you. Your daughter is a joy to have in class.”

Isobel took his hand, expression softening a bit. “Niece. My brother is stuck at work.”

Alex let go of her hand and sat down. “My apologies.”

“Can we get on with this? I gotta get back to the ranch.” Wyatt snapped.

Mr. Monroe cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. There was an altercation between Jules and MarySue in music class today. MarySue has accused Jules of knocking her down for no reason. I’d like to get Jules’ side of the story but all she will say is that she didn’t start it and was only defending herself. As you know we have a zero tolerance rule for violence, so unfortunately Jules will have to be punished.”

Isobel held up her hand. “Can we back up a minute? Jules, what happened?”

Jules looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. “I don’t want to talk about it. Can I just get my detention and go home? Please.”

“Jules, I don’t understand...Parker said...” Isobel was confused by Jules’ sudden submissive behavior. Something was clearly wrong because she was never this quiet.

“Parker doesn’t know anything. He wasn’t there.” Jules said softly.

“She’s not even denying what she did. Can we get on with it?” Wyatt interrupted.

“Mr. Long, we have to hear all sides. Now, Jules, are you sure you don’t want to tell us what happened?” Mr. Monroe asked.

Jules took a breath. “MarySue knows what she said before she pulled my hair and slapped me. I probably shouldn’t have hit her back and I’m sorry. Can this be over? Please.”

Something in the way Jules pulled into herself and refused to meet her Aunt’s eyes, raised a few red flags for Alex. He knew what kind of girl MarySue was and he had no doubt she said something horrible, probably about Jules’ family. Unfortunately, he was adjusting another student’s guitar fingering when the altercation happened. His gut told him Jules was telling the truth but without him witnessing what happened it was just her word against MarySue’s.

“I didn’t do anything! She punched me for no reason. Daddy, you believe me don’t you?” MarySue whined.

“Of course I do, sweetheart. What are you going to do about this, Mr. Monroe?” Wyatt asked.

“Since you won’t elaborate on what happened, I’m afraid I’m going to have to suspend you both.” Mr. Monroe said.

“Daddy! I didn’t do anything, I’m the victim. Why do I have to be suspended?” MarySue whined again.

“Monroe, you heard my daughter. She didn’t touch that girl. I don’t think you meant to suspend her, did you?” Wyatt stared at Mr. Monroe until the principal looked away. 

“You’re right, I was mistaken.” 

Jules stared at him in shock. “No, no, you can’t suspend me! I’ll lose my scholarship. Please, I’ll take detention for the rest of the year, I won’t go to prom, I won’t go on the class trip but I can’t lose my scholarship!”

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you punched my daughter. Are we done here, Monroe?” Wyatt sneered.

Isobel stood up to block Wyatt’s exit. “Wait a minute! If MarySue didn’t touch Jules, why is her cheek bruising?”

Wyatt stepped into her space. “Are you calling my daughter a liar? Because we all know what your daughter...oops I mean niece is capable of.”

Mr. Monroe cleared his throat. “Mr. Long, no one is calling MarySue a liar.”

Isobel spun on the principal, eyes blazing. “Did anyone else see this altercation? We’re just going to take MarySue’s word that she didn’t do anything? Mr. Manes, you didn’t see anything? You said Jules was a joy to have in class, this isn’t like her.”

Alex cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, my back was turned but yes, this is totally out of character. Mr. Monroe, maybe we could make an exception this once based on her past behavior?”

Jules groaned. Mr. Manes was new to the school so he had no idea of what she had been like her freshman year when her father had brought them to Roswell to live.

“If you don’t follow through with this I’ll take this to the school board. I’m sure they won’t be happy you’re playing favorites just because she’s related to the Evans’.” Wyatt threatened.

“Mr. Long, I assure you that is not what is happening here. But maybe we can work something out so Jules doesn’t lose her scholarship.” Mr. Monroe, like Mr. Manes believed MarySue was hiding what she did to Jules but his hands were tied. He couldn’t force Jules to talk and though she had become a model student, she was a reckless child when she was a freshman so punching someone wasn’t totally out of character.

“Rules are rules. If she can’t take the consequences, she shouldn’t have broke ‘em. We’re leaving. You’ll be hearing from the board and the Mayor if you don’t follow through on her punishment.” Wyatt stood and gestured for his daughter to follow him.

Alex looked from Isobel to Jules and back to Mr. Monroe. “I’m not sure what just happened. I’m sorry I didn’t see the altercation, but I can write you a letter of recommendation. I may be retired but I was a decorated officer, that should carry some weight with the admissions board.”

Jules kept her head down but Alex could see she was crying. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. “It won’t matter. The admissions office was very clear that they would not tolerate any discipline issues. It’s my fault really, I should be used to what everyone says about me and my brother by now. Can we go home, Aunt Isobel? I need to figure out what I’m going to tell Daddy.” She stood and walked out of the office before Isobel could answer her. 

Isobel stared down the principal. “If I find out MarySue is hiding something or if she’s still bullying my niece, I assure you Wyatt’s threat to tell his Daddy will seem like a slap on the wrist.” 

Alex watched Isobel slam the door on her way out and tilted his head in confusion. “Bullying? Am I missing something?”

Mr. Monroe sighed and gestured to the seat in front of the desk. “Wyatt, Isobel and Michael...the twins’ father, grew up together. They weren’t friends but they grew up together. Wyatt has always been loud, obnoxious and basically a bully. Isobel can handle herself but Michael...well, he’s a bit of a hothead. There were rumors that Michael and Isobel were too close for siblings and for the most part they ignored it but every once in a while Wyatt would push the right buttons and Michael would go on the attack.”

“Okay, none of this seems relevant to what happened today. So their parents didn’t get along, what does that have to do with what happened today?” Alex interrupted.

“I’m getting to that. When Michael moved back to Roswell three years ago with the twins he moved in with Isobel and the rumors started again. Unfortunately, there were rumors about the twins being too affectionate with each other as well. And a fair share of bullying as well.”

Alex interrupted again. “Wait, the twins were bullied because they’re too affectionate? That’s ridiculous. What was done about it?”

“Not much. MarySue led most of the attacks but no one wanted to be the one accusing her because of her grandparents. The Longs have pretty much run the town or decades. It pains me to admit most of the teachers are afraid of losing their jobs. And the kids are afraid of being MarySue’s next target.” Mr. Monroe tried to explain.

“You let two of your students be bullied because you’re afraid of what her grandparents can do? Those teachers who turned a blind eye could be fired you know. It’s against the law not to report bullying. No wonder Jules didn’t tell us what happened. How bad were these rumors?” Alex was getting angrier by the minute. He knew he had a different perspective than most people, having been bullied his whole life for being gay, and he’d be damned if he let that happen to another child.

“Mr. Manes, you have to understand how powerful the Longs are. There were teachers who intervened but they ended up resigning because the pressure from the Board and the Longs got to be too much. I’m not proud of the way things are here, but Roswell is a small town and no one wants to cross the Longs.”

“You didn’t answer my question, what kind of rumors?” Alex demanded.

“When they first arrived there were rumors the twins belonged to Isobel and Michael. The Evans’ are well respected in the community so that was squashed rather quickly but the damage was already done. Jules was a wild child her freshman year, very mouthy and started a lot of fights. She’s very protective of her father. She’s calmed down since then and truthfully this is the first actual fight she’s had in a long time.” Mr. Monroe once again skirted around the question Alex asked.

Alex stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Monroe cleared his throat. “There were pictures of Jules and Parker in what could be seen as compromising...uh...shall we say situations. The photos were fake, the police confirmed it but you know how teenagers are...they...uh...well you’re a teacher you understand how cruel they can be. We never found out where they came from but the rumors surrounding them just snowballed from there. Isobel threatened to sue numerous times but without witnesses and proof there was nothing she could do. I know this all must seem horrible to you but she only has two months left before she graduates and she can put all this behind her.”

“If she loses her scholarship that won’t mean shit. You are a terrible administrator and I’m appalled by my colleagues’ obvious lack of integrity. The children should always be our first priority no matter what. That these kids have been bullied for four years is ludicrous. Maybe you didn’t know who started the rumors or created those pictures but every time you so much as heard someone whisper anything about those kids you should have done something. Called their parents, gave them detention, something! But no, you’re admitting to turning a blind eye because you’re afraid of losing your job. I’ll be contacting the teacher’s union about this in the morning and yes, I know I don’t have tenure and I’ll probably be fired but it’ll be worth it. And I suggest you either rescind the suspension or find a way to keep if off her record because if Jules loses her scholarship I will personally find a lawyer that won’t be afraid to sue the school, the board, the Longs...hell, I’ll make sure to sue the whole damn town if I have to.” Alex stood and stormed out of the office without waiting for Mr. Monroe to reply.

@@@

Alex spent the good portion of his afternoon looking up the anti bullying laws in New Mexico and taking notes on things he wanted to look into. Before he realized, it was dark and he was hungry. He grabbed his coat and headed to the Crash Down. He sat in his usual booth and smiled when the owner came by to say hello. 

“How are you doing, Alex? You just missed Liz.” Arturo said, handing him a menu.

Alex smiled and handed it back. “I’m doing well, thank you. I’ll have my usual.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Arturo turned and left Alex to his thoughts.

He had been coming to the Crash Down a lot since he moved to Roswell. He and Liz had met while she was at school and he was stationed at a nearby Air Force base. They hit it off and she always talked with such fondness of her father and his diner. She was one of the reasons he took the posting in Roswell after his accident. She had mentioned applying for a job in the research department of the hospital and he thought it would be nice to finish out his service near at least one of his friends. Now that he was retired and working at the high school he tried to make it the Crash Down for dinner at once or twice a week. They had great food and he liked talking to Arturo. 

When Arturo brought his food, he thanked him. Before he walked away, Alex spoke. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Alex, what’s on your mind?”

“Why is this town so afraid of the Longs? I know they have money but it’s got to be more than that.”

Arturo sighed and moved a little closer to Alex. “It is because of their money but it’s also because anyone who goes up against them fails. Just last year we were so sure Michelle Valenti was going to win the election for Sheriff but at the last minute her opponent pulled ahead and she lost. I don’t like to speak of things I have no proof of but it was very suspicious.”

Alex’s ears perked up at Arturo’s statement. Voter fraud was a federal offense, maybe there was a way to take down the Longs once and for all. 

@@@

After dinner Alex used his NSA cryptology training to hack into every data base and server he could find in Roswell. He was rewarded with enough information to rid the town of the corrupt Mayor, Sheriff and thankfully almost the entire school board. While he was combing through the different servers he found information about the photos that had started the bullying of the Guerin twins. He shut down his computer and picked up his phone. He had to make two calls before he went to sleep. The first was easy, he dialed the FBI’s anonymous tip line and gave them detailed information on the corrupt local government in Roswell, starting with the voter fraud that robbed Michelle Valenti of her rightful office of Sheriff. He hoped he wasn’t too late to make his second call. 

He checked the time and smiled. “Thank goodness for time differences.” He said to himself as he dialed the number for the dean of admissions at the University of Massachusetts Amherst.

_“Hello, admissions office. How may I help you?”_

“This retired Captain Alexander Manes of the United States Air Force, I would like to speak to the Dean of Admissions regarding incoming scholarship recipient Juliette Guerin.”

@@@

Alex really didn’t know how he made it through the next day at school. He spent an hour in the principal’s office listening to Mr. Monroe yell and scream about the FBI opening an investigation and leveling him with idle threats of termination. His afternoon music classes kept him busy and he was out the door before any of his colleagues could pump him for information about his visit with the principal. He got into his SUV and headed to the junkyard. He wanted to personally let Mr. Guerin know his daughter would not lose her scholarship. It was the least he could do after all the pain and suffering the man probably endured at the hands of the Longs throughout the years. Hopefully, once the FBI finished their investigation the Longs wouldn’t be able to cause any more trouble, mostly because quite a few of them would be in jail.

Michael heard the crunch of tires on gravel and pulled himself out from under the car he was working on. He wiped his grease covered hands and watched the most beautiful man step out of an SUV that sounded like it hadn’t had a tuneup in years. He waited until the man got close enough to hear him before he spoke. “If you take a seat I’ll look at your car and figure out why it’s making that god awful noise.”

Alex blinked and glanced at his car. “Uh...I’m not actually here about my car but maybe I should get that noise checked out.”

Michael frowned. “You’re not here about the car?”

Alex extended his hand. “I’m Alex Manes, Parker and Juliette’s music teacher.”

Michael reluctantly shook his hand. “Michael Guerin. Is this about what happened yesterday? Because Jules really doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“It is about yesterday but I don’t want to talk to Jules. I want to talk to you.” 

Michael leaned back against the car he was working on and crossed his arms. “What’s there to talk about?”

Alex cleared his throat, mentally kicking himself for screwing this up before he even had a chance to explain. He blamed his lack of concentration on the gorgeous, sweat drenched man before him. He let his eyes wander over Michael’s face, lingering a little too long on his lips if the smirk on his face was any indication. He took a deep breath and tried to remember why he was there. “I...uh...wanted to apologize for the whole incident in my classroom. I didn’t exactly see what happened but I have a very good idea and after my meeting with your sister and Wyatt Long. I know it wasn’t Jules’ fault.”

Michael scoffed. “Yeah, well your apology isn’t going to pay her tuition so...”

“She’s not going to lose her scholarship.” Alex interrupted.

“What? Unless you can make the suspension disappear from her record she’s going to lose her scholarship. Just one more thing the Longs think they have a right to take from us little people” Michael sneered.

“Well, the Longs don’t run everything, especially not the top university for agricultural engineering in the country. Their word means nothing to the university, the word of a decorated Air Force Captain on the other hand carries a lot of weight. I spoke with the dean of admissions last night and regardless of whether or not the suspension shows up on her record she is very much still going to Massachusetts in the fall.” Alex watched the look of disbelief flash across Michael’s face before he broke out into a wide grin. 

He stepped forward, closer to Alex. “Really? My baby gets to follow her dream?”

Alex smiled back. “Yes, Jules can become the best agricultural engineer in the world if she wants.”

“I could kiss you right now!” Micheal surged forward and did exactly that.

Alex grunted at the sudden weight crashing into his body, barely registering the soft lips on his before Michael jerked back. A look of utter horror marred his beautiful face. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I never...umph...” the rest of his sentence was cut off by Alex’s lips on his and his fingers in his hair tugging him forward to deepen the kiss.

Michael let his hands roam over Alex’s back, gently pushing him toward the airstream. He pulled away from Alex for a brief moment. “I’m bi sexual, is that a problem?”

Alex tightened his fingers in Michael’s curls and drew him back in, pressing wet kisses along his jaw. “No. I’m gay, is that a problem?”

Michael whined when Alex sucked a sensitive spot behind his ear. “N-no, oh my god...can we...inside?”

Alex looked over his shoulder in the direction Michael was pushing him. An old airstream was a few steps away. He kept kissing Michael and tugged him toward the door. 

Michael turned them around so he could open the door and pull Alex inside. His hands moved over Alex’s body, stripping his shirt over his head to pepper kisses down his chest, stopping to undo his belt and unzip his pants. In one swift movement he pressed him against the wall and dropped to his knees.

Alex looked down meeting Michael’s eyes, swallowing at the obvious question in them. He gave a slight nod and Michael was pulling his pants down, hesitating when he noticed the prosthetic. Alex waited for the spell to be broken, for Michael to back away in disgust and ask him to leave. Michael just looked up, hands still caressing Alex’s thighs. “Anything I can’t do?”

Unaccustomed to the immediate acceptance, Alex hesitated, his mind struggling to catch up with what Michael was asking. “Nothing rough...”

“Oh, baby, I’m gonna be so gentle.” Michael smirked and ran his tongue slowly around the head before taking it in his mouth.

Alex moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Michael’s curls. “Fuck!”

Michael looked up through his lashes and held Alex’s gaze while he swallowed him down. Thoroughly enjoying the soft moans spilling from Alex’s lips. He ran one hand up and down Alex’s thigh, the other hand gripping his hip to keep him steady. 

Alex looked down at Michael, his heart racing at the sight of him with his mouth stretched tight around his dick. He reached down and carded his hands through Michael’s curls. Michael moaned around him and it took all his concentration not to fuck into his mouth. He continued to watch Michael lick and suck, his head bobbing in a rhythm that was making Alex’s knees go weak. 

“So good, your mouth is so good...fuck I’m so close...” Alex made a half hearted attempt to push Michael off but he just tightened his grip on Alex’s hip and sucked. 

Alex’s head slammed back against the wall and he let out a whine he’d deny making if Michael brought it up. His fingers moved restlessly through Michael’s curls, all coherent thoughts leaving his brain at the things Michael was doing with his tongue. 

Michael moaned around Alex and took him deeper, reveling in the sounds he was pulling out of him. He felt Alex tense up and he knew he was close. He looked up at Alex, his lips were parted, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall. He looked wrecked and the sight went straight to Michael’s already hard dick. One last long suck and Alex was coming down his throat. Michael continued to suck until Alex shivered with the overstimulation. He slowly pulled off, never taking his eyes off Alex.

Alex opened his eyes and looked down at Michael, still on his knees gently stroking his thighs. “Fuck...”

Michael grinned. “Yeah?”

Alex took one of his hands and pulled him up into a filthy kiss. He could taste himself on Michael’s tongue and he felt his cock twitch with how hot it was. He pushed back to look into Michael’s eyes. “That was the best blow job I’ve had in...well, ever.”

“Thank you.” Michael whispered against Alex’s lips.

Alex stilled in his arms, dread pooling in his stomach. He swallowed and gently pushed Michael back to look at him. “Thank you? That wasn’t...please tell me you didn’t...”

Michael’s eyes widened when he realized what Alex was trying to ask. He shook his head and managed a soft chuckle. “God no! I was not thanking you for what you did for Jules. That awkward kiss was probably meant to be a thank you but me sucking your gorgeous dick? That hopefully was the start of...something more?”

Alex relaxed and drew him back in. “Oh yeah? You don’t even know if I’m any good. What if my blow jobs suck?”

Michael laughed. “Isn’t that the idea?”

Realizing what he said, Alex groaned and buried his face into Michael’s neck. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to...”

Alex sucked Micheal’s neck for a moment before answering. “Oh, I want to but we may have to move this to the bed. I’m not exactly able to get on my knees too well these days.”

“We can definitely move this to the bed.” He looked down at Alex’s pants pooled at his ankles. “Uh, do you want these off or on?”

“Pants off, boxers on. I kinda need a little help if that’s okay.” 

Michael knelt down and helped remove Alex’s shoes and pants and pull up his boxers before leading him to the bed. “You sure about this?”

Alex reached down and cupped Michael’s painfully hard dick through his jeans. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on this.”

@@@

“Holy shit! You are very good at that.” Michael pulled Alex further up on the bed so he could kiss him. “You wanna stay for a bit? I really don’t think I can move right now.” He opened his arms and waited for Alex to settle next to him. 

“I’m not keeping you from your work?” Alex questioned while his hands roamed over Michael’s bare chest.

“Nah, the boss is very chill. He doesn’t mind me taking a break if it means I get a fantastic orgasm out of it.” Michael winked and brought Alex’s hand to his lips.

“Your boss lets you have sex on the clock? Really?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

Michael’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “I own the place, so yeah I can have sex on the clock if I want. Not that I do.” He rushed to add. “This is the first time I’ve done anything like this.”

“So, I’m special?” Alex teased.

“You are definitely special.” Michael agreed. 

They laid together in silence for a few moments, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Alex leaned up on his elbow and smiled at Michael. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, as you know I’m a dad. I have two wonderful kids. I think you may have met them.” Michael teased.

Alex laughed. “Yes, I believe I have. And they are wonderful. Both of them are very talented. I love hearing them play. Did they get that from you?”

Michael’s shook his head. “Not really, their mother was an amazing musician. She could play so many instruments and she had the voice of an angel.”

Alex noticed the wistful tone of Michael’s voice and the soft look in his eyes when he spoke. “Where is she?”

“She died when the twins were three. Leukemia. We met freshman year of college. She had been surviving, treatments giving her a little more time but she was never fully in remission. She and I got paired on a project and I was mesmerized by her. When I asked her out she made me promise not to fall in love with her. I kinda didn’t listen. Getting pregnant was an accident. Her doctors wanted her to terminate but she refused.” 

Alex ran his fingers through Michael’s curls. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We had three beautiful years together before she went to ‘sing with the angels’ like her father used to tell the twins. He was a preacher. And before you say it, yes, I’m aware my life sounds like the plot of Walk to Remember. Hannah joked once that she should be getting royalties from the book.” Michael said fondly.

“What made you come back to Roswell?” Alex asked. Michael tilted his head in confusion so Alex clarified. “The principal was filling me in on the issues with the twins and he mentioned you moved back a few years ago.”

Michael nodded. “Aaah, yes, the lovely Roswell rumor mill.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked, it’s not my business.” Alex took his hand out of Michael’s hair.

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and brushed his lips against his knuckles. “But I’d like it to be your business. Sorry, Mr. Monroe is not one of my favorite people. He is more worried about losing his job than doing what’s right. And don’t get me wrong, I understand being unemployed but...”

“You don’t need to tell me that. I basically threatened to sue him yesterday.”

Michael snorted. “You did not.” 

“I did. He’s a terrible administrator. He allowed your children to be bullied for years. That’s wrong.” Alex said.

“It is.” Michael agreed. He took a deep breath and continued talking. “To get back to your question, I told the twins I wanted Jules to have a strong female role model. In reality, I came back because Isobel needed me. Her husband was an abusive asshole who ran off with his secretary. She was so devastated and could barely get out of bed. Ann, her mother, practically begged me to come back. She thought having the twins around would give Isobel something to focus on.”

“And did it help?” Alex asked when he stopped talking.

“Kinda? Not the way I wanted but I guess the end result was the same. Jules was mad at me for making her leave her friends, so she started acting out. She was constantly getting in trouble at school, mouthing off and starting fights. I didn’t think it could get any worse, then the rumors started. At first, I thought I could handle things. I mean I’m no stranger to getting bullied. A childhood in foster care taught me how to ignore a lot. But when people started talking about my sister and my kids, I didn’t know what to do.” Michael stopped to take a breath. 

“Hey, if this is too upsetting for you we don’t have to talk about it. I can tell you all about my shitty childhood instead.” Alex offered. 

Michael shook his head. “If we’re going to try to start something, I’d rather you hear all this from me.” 

“Okay, but just so you know, I don’t listen to gossip and I never believe rumors.”

“Good to know.” Michael leaned over and kissed him softly. “Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, Ann hired a temporary housekeeper for Isobel. She thought I’d appreciate the help until I could get into a routine. That’s actually how the first rumor started. After one particularly bad day, Isobel cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. The new housekeeper found us asleep in her bed and couldn’t wait to tell her friends what she saw. Never mind that we were fully clothed and my kids were asleep down the hall. People started saying the twins were Isobel’s and that’s why Noah left her. It was totally ridiculous but people are sheep and they believe what they hear.”

“Wow, this town is really stupid, huh? I mean wouldn’t they have remembered Isobel being pregnant?” Alex shook his head. 

“Exactly! The Evans’ squashed that rumor quickly but it didn’t matter. The next thing I know people are saying my kids are ‘too close’ that it’s unnatural for them to hug each other. Then those godawful pictures surfaced. The only good thing that came out of that whole mess was Isobel getting back to normal. She was furious that someone would say horrible things about me and the twins. She’s normally a force to be reckoned with but if you attack her family she’s more ferocious than a mama bear.”

Alex nodded, the Isobel Evans he met scared the crap out of him and he went to war. “Yeah, I saw that the other day when she went toe to toe with Wyatt Long.”

“She’s probably one of the only people who stands up to him on a regular basis. We always thought that he and his daughter were behind the pictures but couldn’t prove it. Wyatt was always making shit up about Isobel, Max and I in high school.” 

“Max?” 

“My brother. We’re triplets. Isobel and Max got adopted after our parents died but the group home didn’t tell the Evans’ about me because they were afraid they wouldn’t want all three of us, but that’s a story for another time. Anyway, Max is on an extended writing vacation at the moment. Last I heard he was in Italy.” Michael explained. 

“Wait...Max Evans is your brother? I think my friend Liz is kinda seeing him.” 

“You’re friends with Liz? Small world.”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, it definitely is. You’re right, the Longs were behind the rumors and the pictures. But don’t worry, they won’t be causing any more problems for your family or anyone else in Roswell.” 

“And you know this how?” Michael asked.

Alex shrugged. “I may or may not have used my NSA cryptology training to hack into every database I could find in Roswell. Not only are the Longs involved in voter fraud and extortion but I traced the photos back to MarySue’s laptop. At the very least you’ll be getting an apology but you should probably sue. We can talk about that another time, preferably when I’m wearing pants.”

“I could kiss you again.” Michael pulled him close.

“Please do.” Alex leaned close and let Michael’s lips crush his. When they pulled apart they were panting. “You’re really good at that.”

Michael winked. “I know.”

Alex shoved him. “Cocky bastard.”

“So, what about you?” Michael asked.

“What about me?”

“Tell me about yourself.” Michael echoed the question Alex asked.

Alex took a deep breath. “I’m a retired Air Force Captain, currently a music teacher at Roswell High. I was born and raised in Albuquerque. I have three brothers that I hardly see because they’re stationed all over the country in different branches of the military.”

“Ah, military family? Can’t imagine that’s fun.” Michael grimaced. 

“It’s not. My mom left when I was five, I’ve only seen her a handful of times since then. I get why she left but I’m still angry she left us with my father. He was an abusive, homophobic dick who liked to use me as a punching bag because I’m gay. I wasn’t a real Manes man. He made my brothers watch and if any of them tried to interfere he’d make me go without dinner for a week. After a while they stopped trying to help. Clay, my oldest brother told me years later that he would refuse to eat dinner the nights I wasn’t allowed to eat.” Alex felt his stomach tightened with the memory. This was the first time he told anyone except his therapist anything his father had done to him. 

Michael rubbed his arm and tucked his head under his chin. “You don’t have to tell me anything else if you don’t want to.”

Alex snuggled closer to Michael. “It’s weird. I’ve never told anyone this stuff but I feel like I can tell you anything.”

“I know, I feel it too.” 

“It’s like we’re connected. Like something...” Alex fumbled for the right word. 

“Cosmic?” Michael supplied.

“Yeah, like something cosmic.” Alex agreed. “So, after I graduated I joined the Air Force to get away from my father. I wanted to go to college to make music but my grades weren’t great and I couldn’t afford the tuition. My brother Greg had joined the Navy and they paid for his college, so I figured I’d spend a few years on some base in the middle of nowhere and get my tuition paid for. Unfortunately for me, I kept getting deployed to the Middle East and during my third tour our Humvee hit an IED and I lost part of my leg. After I recuperated, I decided to retire instead of re-upping, went to college to get my teaching certificate and moved to Roswell. And now I’m laying in bed with the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met, hoping he’ll let me take him to dinner this weekend.”

“Are you asking me on a date, private?” Michael drawled.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I told you I’m a captain.”

“Okay, Captain...are you asking me out?”

“I am.”

Micheal kissed him. “I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Alex kissed him back. “And if you play your cards right, I’ll take you back to my place for dessert.”


End file.
